Prologue/Michael finds out his brother's secret
After a fight with Miranda Tate and her criminal friends Team Arrow returns to their headquarters wiped out from the battle, unknown to them Michael is following them close behind but being really quiet like a ninja. He searches the wall for the button that he saw Oliver (Green Arrow) press and he finds it and it opens the doors to the lift and he got into it and he walks into the cave and is nailed by the butt of Spartan (John Diggle's) nine mill. Watchtower, Stiletto, Huntress and Overwatch also point guns at Michael. Black Canary also has her tactical tonfa out and points it at Michael. Ow my head what the hell was that whoa Michael says as he sees three arrows and two nine mill hand guns pointing at him. Green Arrow (Oliver) looks at him. Who are you what are you doing here and how did you find the button Green Arrow (Oliver) says as he looks at Michael. Then Typhuss (Red Arrow) recognized him. Michael, what the hell are you doing here says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He slowly gets up. I was looking for you I got worried after what happened with dad and plus you never contact me and when I try to it's usually your first officer on board the Intrepid Michael says as he looks at his brother. Typhuss looks at his brother. Typhuss takes off his mask and hood. Couldn't this wait until later, that was was two years ago and I can take care of myself says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. No Michael says as he looks at his brother. Want do you want Michael says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at his brother. Well one to see my brother and meet his friends Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his brother and smiles. Well this isn't the best time to do that says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at his brother. All right maybe later on and don't forget to stop by my office my team wants to see you again Michael says as he looks at his brother and hugs him. Typhuss looks at him and smiles at his brother. All right, you can go now says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. After Michael leaves Thea looks at her watch oh damn I've got to meet Will at the 602 Club Thea says as she leaves to get changed. Oliver looks at Typhuss as she leaves. Am I dreaming or did she say she's going out on a date? Oliver says a s he looks at Typhuss. Yeah she did says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at Typhuss. Should I be worried about her? Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. No, do you have a reason to be worried about Thea says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. He looks at Typhuss. She's dating your nephew and you're not worried about that? Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. No I'm not, you're married to Chloe and besides both of them are happy says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver.